17/02/15 Chart
(New) LarsM - Lovers 1>1 #(1) Axwell /\ Ingrosso - Something New (Robin Schulz Remix) [11-5-2-'1'''4-2>8] #(New) LarsM - The Patriot 3>1 #(New) Ariana Grande - One Last Time 4>1 #(2) Avicii - The Nights [9-'''1'11-2-3-3-4-3-2-5>19] #(4) I'm An Albatraoz - AronChupa [14-7-'4'-54-7-4-6>9] #(3) Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do [22-11-6-'1-1'-23-3-7>10] #(5) Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding - Outside 25-17-12-7-4-15-25-44-3-2-3-43-3-4-5-8>28 #(8) Chris Brown & Tyga - Ayo [26-24-20-16-14-11-9-'8'-9>9] #(7) Axwell /\ Ingrosso - Something New [18-13-13-11-9-'5'-8-6-6-8-13-11-11-9-8-7-10>17] #(9) Years & Years - King [29-23-15-10-'9'-11>6] #(New) LarsM & Side-B ft. Aloma Steele - Over 12>1 #(10) Alesso ft. Tove Lo - Heroes (We Could Be) [17-15-5-4-3-3-23-'1'''6-5-2-3-23-35-2-2-3-53-74-6-10-13>39] #(New) LarsM - Vivacious 14>1 #(11) Le Youth - R E A L [19-15-103-9-'''8-8'-11-11-15>11] #(14) Imagine Dragons - Shots [28-'14-14'-16>4] #(17) Clean Bandit ft Jess Glynne - Rather Be (Robin Schulz Remix) [22-'17-17'>3] #(New) LarsM - Spaceship 18>1 #(New) LarsM - Squirrel 19>1 #(6) Armin van Buuren ft. Lauren Evans - Alone [17-13-11-17-16-12-11-10-8-8-9-12-12-11-7-3-3-'2-2'-3-63-5-6-20>27] #(New) LarsM ft. Mona Moua - Air 21>1 #(13) MKTO - Thank You [6-4-4-33-2-'1'''5-23-34-53-7-6-8-8-6-6-5-5-6-6-7-7-9-9-10-10-12-13-13-22>40] #(New) LarsM - Sapphire (Cosmic Dawn Mix) 23>1 #(15) One Touch - Baauer feat. AlunaGeorge & Rae Sremmurd 25-23-173-15-14-14-15-16-17-15-24>13 #(12) Taylor Swift - Shake It Off [17-x(17)-13-12-11-10-10-9-6-7-6-5-'''4'-5-4-6-7-5-'3'-4-4-8-8-9-10-12-12-25>27] #(18) Avicii - The Nights (Avicii By Avicii) [25-19-'18-18'-26>5] #(16) Mark Ronson - Uptown Funk ft. Bruno Mars [23-25-20-19-15-14-11-'7'-8-8-13-11-12-13-13-15-16-27>18] #(New) LarsM - Earthlike 28>1 #(New) Shaan & Lauren Evans - Light Up The World #BJSC Jamvale 29>1 #(New) TheFatRat - Windfall #BJSC Yehesi 30>1 #(24) Rae Morris - Under The Shadows [24-31>2] #(20) MKTO - Classic [16-2-'1-1'-2-2-36-24-4-4-3-3-5-7-6-5-4-6-7-8-10-9-9-12-12-13-12-14-16-20-32>44] #(22) Marlon Roulette - When The Beat Drops Out [25-'22'-33>3] #(19) Mike Mago & Dragonette - Outlines [24-22-193-'17'-19-19-34>7] #(21) Lilly Wood, The Prick & Robin Schulz - Prayer In C (Robin Schulz Remix) 26-1-2-3-54-5-44-7-8-9-11-14-14-16-20-18-19-17-17-193-21-21-23-25-23-23-22-24-20-21-35>44 #(New) Kelly Klarkson - Heartbeat Song 36>1 #(25) Taylor Swift - Style [25-37>2] #(30) Alex Adair - Make Me Feel Better [28-30-38>3] #(New) Pep & Rash - Rumors #BJSC Danaelanda 39>1 #(New) Dusky - Yoohoo #BJSC Aeroche 40>1 New entries: 15 Non-movers: 1 Climbers: 0 Fallers: 24 Re-entries: 0 Highest new entry: LarsM - Lovers (#1) Biggest climber: N/A Biggest faller: Mike Mago & Dragonette - Outlines (down 15 from #19 to #34) Biggest dropout: Charli XCX ft. Rita Ora - Doing It (23) Dropouts: 5 Dropouts *(23) Charli XCX ft. Rita Ora - Doing It [23-'20'-21-22-'20-20'-21-21-23>9] *(29) Calvin Harris ft. HAIM - Pray To God 29>1 *(26) Majestic & Jungle 70 - Creeping In The Dark (Armand Van Helden Remix) [26-'22'-24-26>3] *(27) Le Youth - R E A L (Tough Love Remix) 23-27>2 *(28) Taylor Swift - Blank Space [19-14-12-9-9-7-6-8-6-5-'4'-5-'4'-7-7-9-10-12-11-11-16-19-17-17-18-18-26-28>28] 17/02/15 (not including LarsM & BJSC) This chart is only for the purpose of analysing the effect LarsM and BJSC has had on my chart. This will only appear once and will NOT be archived. #(1) Axwell /\ Ingrosso - Something New (Robin Schulz Remix) #(New) Ariana Grande - One Last Time #(2) Avicii - The Nights #(4) I'm An Albatraoz - AronChupa #(3) Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do #(5) Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding - Outside #(8) Chris Brown & Tyga - Ayo #(7) Axwell /\ Ingrosso - Something New #(9) Years & Years - King #(10) Alesso ft. Tove Lo - Heroes (We Could Be) #(11) Le Youth - R E A L #(14) Imagine Dragons - Shots #(17) Clean Bandit ft Jess Glynne - Rather Be (Robin Schulz Remix) #(6) Armin van Buuren ft. Lauren Evans - Alone #(13) MKTO - Thank You #(15) One Touch - Baauer feat. AlunaGeorge & Rae Sremmurd #(12) Taylor Swift - Shake It Off #(18) Avicii - The Nights (Avicii By Avicii) #(16) Mark Ronson - Uptown Funk ft. Bruno Mars #(24) Rae Morris - Under The Shadows #(20) MKTO - Classic #(22) Marlon Roulette - When The Beat Drops Out #(19) Mike Mago & Dragonette - Outlines #(21) Lilly Wood, The Prick & Robin Schulz - Prayer In C (Robin Schulz Remix) #(New) Kelly Klarkson - Heartbeat Song #(25) Taylor Swift - Style #(30) Alex Adair - Make Me Feel Better #(23) Charli XCX ft. Rita Ora - Doing It #(New) Avril Lavigne - Give You What You Like #(29) Calvin Harris ft. HAIM - Pray To God Dropouts *(26) Majestic & Jungle 70 - Creeping In The Dark (Armand Van Helden Remix) *(27) Le Youth - R E A L (Tough Love Remix) *(28) Taylor Swift - Blank Space